User blog:Alice Mary Brandon Cullen/Twilight Book Quotes!!!
Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. Preface, p.1 When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it’s not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. Preface, p.1 It’s a good thing he’s happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around. Chapter 2, p.37 I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn’t look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I’d seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way. Chapter 2, p.41 His fingers were ice-cold, like he’d been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn’t why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. Chapter 2, p.45 If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid. Chapter 3, p.54 My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn’t used to being taken care of, and Charlie’s unspoken concern caught me by surprise. Chapter 3, p.54 Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. Chapter 3, p.56 I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. Chapter 3, p.67 He wished he hadn’t pulled me from the path of Tyler’s van — there was no other conclusion I could come to. Chapter 4, p.70 I sighed and opened my eyes. And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. Chapter 4, p.73 I couldn’t allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy. Chapter 4, p.74 I wasn’t interesting. And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand. Chapter 4, p.79 Bella, it’s not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant. Chapter 4, p.81 I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don’t exist, not irritating me to death. Chapter 4, p.82 It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused. Chapter 4, p.82 It’s too bad you didn’t figure that out earlier. You could have saved yourself all this regret. Chapter 4, p.75 You think I regret saving your life? Chapter 4, p.75 Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn’t get used to it, though I’d been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday’s hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. Chapter 13, p.260 Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear. Chapter 13, p.260 It’s too easy to be myself with you. Chapter 13, p.262 I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn’t afraid. Chapter 13, p.262 I don’t want you to be afraid. Chapter 13, p.262 Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human? Chapter 13, p.263 I’m the world’s best predator, aren’t I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that! Chapter 13, p.263 I promise… I swear not to hurt you. Chapter 13, p.264 Please forgive me. I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I’m on my best behavior now. Chapter 13, p.265 So where were we, before I behaved so rudely? Chapter 13, p.265 How easily frustrated I am. Chapter 13, p.265 I looked into his eyes, abruptly grasping that this was every bit as new to him as it was to me. As many years of unfathomable experience as he had, this was hard for him, too. Chapter 13, p.265 I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can’t stay with you. And I’m afraid that I’d like to stay with you, much more than I should. Chapter 13, p.266 That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That’s really not in your best interest. Chapter 13, p.266 I’m essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should. Chapter 13, p.266 It was hard to keep up — his sudden mood changes left me always a step behind, dazed. Chapter 13, p.266 It’s not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else. Chapter 13, p.266 So what you’re saying is, I’m your brand of heroin? Chapter 13, p.267 Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin. Chapter 13, p.268 When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn’t been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself. Chapter 13, p.269 To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. Chapter 13, p.269 In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow… Chapter 13, p.270 Who were you, an insignificant little girl, to chase me from the place I wanted to be? Chapter 13, p.271 It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn’t simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn’t used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica’s mind… her mind isn’t very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn’t know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating. Chapter 13, p.271 You already know how I feel, of course. I’m here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you. Chapter 13, p.274 And so the lion fell in love with the lamb… Chapter 13, p.274 What a stupid lamb. Chapter 13, p.274 What a sick, masochistic lion. Chapter 13, p.274 I’m not afraid of them. I’m afraid they won’t… like me. Won’t they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone… like me… home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them? Chapter 15, p.316 You are my life now. Chapter 15, p.314 I’ll always want you. Forever. Chapter 15, p.318 I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family. Chapter 15, p.318 What am I going to do with you? '' Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me! Chapter 15, p.319 And you’re worried, not because you’re headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won’t approve of you, correct? Chapter 15, p.320 Actually, Esme wouldn’t care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she’s been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me… She’s ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction. Chapter 15, p.327 Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents… Chapter 17, p.356 You smell so good in the rain. Chapter 17, p.361 Damn it, Bella! You’ll be the death of me, I swear you will. Chapter 17, p.363 I’m never angry with you — how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are. I infuriate myself. The way I can’t seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. Chapter 17, p.365 I love you. It’s a poor excuse for what I’m doing, but it’s still true. Chapter 17, p.366 He’s been the odd man out for far too long; it’s hurt me to see him alone. Chapter 17, p.368 I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens now. Chapter 19, p.391 Keep Charlie safe for me. He’s not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later. Chapter 19, p.391 Bella, don’t you ''dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and — please, please — trying not to be reckless. Chapter 19, p.398 What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you’ve chosen to inflict on all of us. Chapter 19, p.401 I can feel what you’re feeling now — and you are worth it. Chapter 19, p.404 If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing. Chapter 19, p.404 Edward’s face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. Chapter 23, p.455 Stay, Edward, stay with me… Chapter 23, p.456 I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward’s quiet laugh, weak with relief. Chapter 23, p.457 You can sleep, sweetheart, I’ll carry you. Chapter 23, p.457 Death shouldn’t be this uncomfortable. Chapter 24, p.459 I was almost too late. I could have been too late. Chapter 24, p.459 It was impossible… to stop. Impossible. But I did. I must love you. Chapter 24, p.460 Don’t I taste as good as I smell? Chapter 24, p.460 You should have waited for me, you should have told me. Chapter 24, p.460 Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand… Chapter 24, p.462 Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. Chapter 24, p.463 I was not finished kissing you. Don’t make me come over there. Chapter 24, p.463 I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it. Someplace where I couldn’t hurt you anymore. Chapter 24, p.470 He didn’t say anything; he watched my face warily as the pain that had nothing to do with broken bones, pain that was infinitely worse, threatened to crush me. Chapter 24, p.470 Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you. Chapter 24, p.471 I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here as long as you need me. Chapter 24, p.471 Do you swear you won’t leave me? Chapter 24, p.471 Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away? Chapter 24, p.472 I don’t seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you’ll get your way… whether it kills you or not. Chapter 24, p.473 Why didn’t you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you. Chapter 24, p.473 I’ll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships. But it just seems logical… a man and woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can’t always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally. Chapter 24, p.473 I can’t always be Lois Lane. I want to be Superman, too. Chapter 24, p.474 I’ve had almost ninety years to think about this, and I’m still not sure. Chapter 24, p.474 You are my life. You’re the only thing it would hurt me to lose. Chapter 24, p.474 It’s possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity. Chapter 24, p.475 Do you remember when you told me that I didn’t see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness. Epilogue, p.497 You can’t really believe that I would give in so easily. Epilogue, p.498 A girl can dream. Epilogue, p.498 Is that what you dream about? Being a monster? Epilogue, p.498 Mostly I dream about being with you forever. Epilogue, p.498 I will stay with you — isn’t that enough? Epilogue, p.498 I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn’t that enough? Epilogue, p.498 Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever. Epilogue, p.498 Category:Blog posts